Bittersweet Romance
by Arienlys
Summary: série de drabbles Défi Août 2013 - Après bien des années, Amérique s'est enfin décidé à se déclarer et pour sa plus grand joie, ses sentiments lui ont été retourné. Maintenant il forme un couple avec Angleterre, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.
1. Evidence

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à mo mais à M. Hidekaz Himaruya, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer ! C'est promis!

**Couple :**America x England (le fameux USUK XD!)

**Note :**

- Ce défi vient de mon amie Leikkona : 31 jours, 31 mots, c'est à dire 1 petit texte par jour :3 (environ 500 mots) Rien de bien méchant, je vais m'atteler à faire dans le fluff et le sucre. Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Les mots sont en anglais, à l'exception des 6 derniers, je mettrai en fin de texte les significations possible.

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture ;]

* * *

_**Evidence**_

_De nos jours :_

Angleterre était en train de se faire du thé lorsque le bruit si particulier, signe d'un visiteur, parvint à ses oreilles. En temps normal, il aurait tout laissé tomber pour aller voir, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, il y allait actuellement à reculons. Ouvrir la porte, se retrouver face à son facteur, probablement aussi ennuyé qu'Arthur pouvait l'être et se retrouver finalement avec un nouveau colis dans les mains … il l'abandonna sur son plan de travail. Nul besoin de regarder le destinataire, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. _America_…

Et même maintenant, avec sa tasse dans les mains qu'il tapotait régulièrement avec ses ongles, il ne faisait que regarder la boite en carton sans y toucher. Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que cela durait. Depuis qu'ils étaient en… couple. Sa main gauche délaissa la tasse pour passer sur la tempe puis sur sa nuque crispée. Pas qu'il n'était pas heureux, bien au contraire (mais, fidèle à lui-même, il ne l'avouerait jamais) sauf que l'Américain s'était mis en tête de lui offrir tout et n'importe quoi, pour lui prouver qu'il tenait à lui qu'il avait dit.

L'anglais soupira, se décidant à attraper son téléphone et à composé le numéro d'Alfred. La voix enjouée qui retentit bientôt lui arracha un sourire.

- T'as reçu mon colis Artie ?

- _Yes_… A ce propos…

Arthur reposa sa tasse, intouchée, à côté de lui. Sa main, désormais libre, vint trouver refuge sous son bras alors qu'il cherchait les mots pour ne pas vexer accidentellement Amérique.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de m'envoyer toutes ces choses, tenta-t-il doucement.

- Aaw, inutile de me remercier, je savais que ça te plairait.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'il espérait. Comment faire comprendre à l'américain que cette avalanche de cadeaux était aussi embarrassante qu'inutile… ? Du simple vêtement au bibelot dont l'utilisation lui échappait totalement, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour savoir que la jeune nation tenait à lui. Sans compter qu'il ne savait absolument plus où placer tous ces « cadeaux ».

- Tu l'as déjà goûté ? fit soudainement son interlocuteur, le ramenant sur Terre.

- Je… viens juste de le recevoir.

- Allez Artie ! Ouvre-le, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Arthur grogna, alors qu'il coinçait son téléphone entre l'oreille et l'épaule. Il se rapprocha du colis délaissé pour le déballer à l'aide de ciseaux, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Amérique, maintenant silencieux, avait peut-être bien réussi à attiser sa curiosité, finalement.

- Un assortiment de thé ? fit-il, incrédule

- Promis, je l'ai pas balancé à l'eau cette fois !

- Tu… _Bloody Idiot_, ne plaisante pas avec ça ! tempêta le britannique, alors qu'Alfred éclatait de rire.

Angleterre raccrocha pour toute réponse, excédé, avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Loin de faciliter les choses, ce cadeau le mettait que plus mal à l'aise encore et c'est en maugréant qu'il fut soigneusement rangé. Quelque part aux Etats-Unis, les oreilles d'une certaine nation s'étaient mises à siffler, pour son plus grand plaisir.

* * *

Evidence, signifie « Evidence » (... Logique me direz-vous) mais aussi « Témoignage » ou « Preuve » :3 Sans trop de surprise donc.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu et moi je vous dis à demain!


	2. I'm Here

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :** America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture ;]

* * *

_**I'm Here**_

_De nos jours :_

Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir les bras et de les lever, avant que ceux d'Amérique ne passent autour de lui et qu'un visage ne vienne trouver refuge contre son torse. Arthur laissa échapper un soupir faussement contrarié alors qu'il laissait retomber ses bras sur les épaules d'Alfred sans que son regard ne quitte l'espèce de zombie (il supposait tout du moins. Pour être honnête, il ne suivait pas beaucoup le film) qui venait de faire peur à son ancienne colonie.

- _Too tight_... ne tarda pas à râler le britannique, alors que les héros du film subissait une autre vague de ces créatures.

Mais Amérique ne défit pas son emprise au contraire et Angleterre se désintéressa totalement de l'écran de télévision pour se concentrer sur la nation tremblante. Sa main remonta pour glisser dans les mèches bondes, en un geste apaisant qui lui valut bientôt un regard mécontent qu'il ignora autant que possible. Il passa quelques minutes ainsi à cajoler Alfred avant que celui-ci ne se redresse pour se réinstaller correctement sur le canapé… et ne recommence au prochain sursaut.

- Je ne suis plus un enfant, fit finalement Amérique, alors qu'Arthur glissait une nouvelle fois ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

- _I know_, répliqua froidement l'autre nation.

Quand on savait le prix qu'il avait dû payer pour apprendre cette leçon…

- Mais tu continues de me traiter comme un gamin, grogna la jeune nation, faisant perdre brutalement patience à Angleterre.

- Parce que tu te comportes comme tel, fit-il en repoussant Alfred pour pouvoir se lever et quitter la pièce.

Lorsque le jeune homme lui demanda où il allait, il se força à ignorer la légère inquiétude de la voix pour répondre sèchement qu'il allait se coucher. Une fois installé dans les draps, il ferma les yeux et tenta de se détendre. Il resta un moment seul : probablement la fierté d'Amérique ou son envie de terminer le film coûte que coûte avaient fait qu'il n'était pas venu le rejoindre. Il avait cru un moment qu'il passerait la nuit seul, comme ça arrivait parfois lorsqu'ils se disputaient.

Et puis finalement, alors qu'il s'était mis à somnoler, il sentit quelque chose… ou plutôt quelqu'un venir se coller à son dos. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour lui faire face, collant leur front et attirant le plus jeune contre lui. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce qui avait motivé sa venue était son envie de ne pas dormir seul, au cas où un zombie aurait décidé de lui rendre visite dans la nuit.

- _'Night_, Artie…

- _Goodnight_, Al.

- Tu t'endors pas avant moi, _right_ ?

Angleterre acquiesça vaguement. Ils savaient pourtant tous les deux ce qui se passerait et effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, malgré tous ses efforts, Amérique gémit alors que la respiration profonde d'Arthur confirmait son endormissement.

- Traitre… siffla l'américain alors qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille du Britannique pour le serrer davantage contre lui.

* * *

_I'm here_... Une seule traduction possible "Je suis là"  
Un peu difficile de rester dans le thème je l'avoue… Mais j'espère que le drabble vous aura plu quand même \o


	3. Funeral

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :** America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture ;]

* * *

_**Funeral**_

_Il y a un mois de cela :_

- Un… quoi ?

- Un enterrement de vie de garçon, répéta France, sans frémir.

Ce ne fut pas le cas d'Angleterre dont le visage vira au rouge. De colère ou de gêne, il ne sut trop dire exactement quel sentiment était dominant.

- _No way_ ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi j'en ferais un, _stupid frog_ !

- Depuis le temps que toi et Amérique vous vous tournez autour, il faut bien fêter ça non ?

La gêne prit le dessus et Arthur tenta de s'échapper en refermant sa porte d'entrée, malheureusement pour lui, Francis ne le connaissait que trop bien et sa main vint l'en empêcher.

- On les fait avant le mariage en général, et ce n'est pas le cas ici, siffla le britannique.

~[ … ]~

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis ici ?

Arthur fixa le téléphone portable, ouvert, que venait de lui prêter France. Ils venaient de s'installer dans un café quelconque et avaient commencé à discuter. Il avait pourtant essayé de prétendre qu'il avait oublié le sien, espérant bêtement que ça aurait marché.

- Parce que Grand Frère est le meilleur à ce jeu là, chantonna Francis face à lui.

- _Fuck you_, grinça Angleterre, après un silence.

Le britannique baissa les yeux sur le téléphone. Comme tout… « enterrement de vie de garçon », il allait avoir droit à son lot d'actions et de gages stupides de la part de son rival même si celui-ci avait promis que ça ne serait rien de méchant. Rien de méchant, certes, il devait seulement appeler Amérique et lui faire une déclaration romantique (c'était bien digne de ce _stupid frog_, ça, tiens !) c'était juste horriblement gênant pour lui qui ne savait s'exprimer qu'avec agressivité.

Mais il le fit. Parce que sa fierté personnelle lui interdisait de se défiler et aussi parce que le regard de Francis lui indiquait clairement que le français ne l'en pensait pas capable. Alfred ne dut pas comprendre grand chose : qu'il ait été appelé au beau milieu de la journée, qu'au milieu de la déclaration balbutiante d'Arthur, il ait eu droit à une avalanche de reproches et que l'anglais ait raccroché sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- C'était mignon, fut le seul commentaire hilare que fit Francis, alors qu'Angleterre laissait son front percuter la table.

Ce fut la seule chose « idiote » que lui fit faire France, avant de l'entraîner pour une balade à travers la ville, avant de finalement faire la tournée des bars pour fêter l'évènement, chose à laquelle le britannique se plia de bon cœur, pour une fois. Au moins l'alcool l'aiderait à oublier l'humiliation de la matinée. Il ne sut exactement comment il parvint à revenir chez lui, sans doute Francis l'avait un peu aidé, la dernière chose dont il se souvint, c'était de s'être emparé de son téléphone, dans une de ses poches.

Il apprendrait quelques jours plus tard, mortifié, de la bouche d'un Amérique un peu trop joyeux, qu'il avait rappelé Alfred pour réitérer l'exercice, avec un peu plus de succès.

* * *

Funèbre, Funérailles, Obsèques… Je préfère traduire _Funeral_ par « Enterrement » qui laisse beaucoup plus de manœuvre :p

Merci de m'avoir lu!


	4. Puppy Love

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Puppy Love**_

_18__ème__ siècle_ :

- England, reste, _please_ !

La nation se tourna vers Amérique, qui avait refermé ses mains sur son poignet. Alfred avait beau avoir (encore) grandi depuis sa dernière visite, Arthur n'était pas sûr s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet de voir que son comportement n'avait pas vraiment changé. La colonie, ayant désormais l'apparence d'un adolescent, tenta une moue triste pour l'attendrir et le britannique ne put que lui répondre d'un air gêné. Ce n'était visiblement pas ce qu'on attendait de lui.

- Tu n'es resté que quelques jours ! protesta Amérique, alors qu'Arthur se passait une main sur la nuque.

- Je suis désolé Alfred, mais je dois vraiment rentrer en Angleterre.

- Je veux venir avec toi.

Ennuyé, l'anglais s'employa à lui explique, une fois de plus, que ce n'était pas possible et qu'Amérique devait rester ici. Les joues gonflées de l'adolescent en disaient long sur ce qu'il pensait.

- Un jour, tu viendras avec moi, si tu veux, proposa Arthur pour calmer le jeu, avec succès.

Le regard bleu se mit à pétiller, mais disparut bien vite au profit d'un air suspicieux.

- Et je pourrai habiter avec toi ? Comme ça, il n'y aura plus de problème : nous habiterons ensemble, sourit Amérique, visiblement très content de son idée.

- Ah… _Yes_. Si tu veux, répondit l'anglais, après un temps.

Comment dire non, de toute façon ? Ces simples mots rendirent à sa colonie tout son entrain… et lui permit de s'en aller sans crise de larmes.

~[De nos jours]~

- Al ?

Le britannique haussa un sourcil en voyant le jeune homme sur son perron, visiblement pas très à l'aise. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'effaça pour le laisser rentrer qu'il remarqua le gros sac que trimballait l'autre nation : l'inquiétude prit le pas sur le reste.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça, est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui ! … Oui. Je viens juste… tenir une parole, fit Amérique, un peu hésitant.

- Tenir une parole ? répéta Angleterre sans comprendre.

La jeune nation lui envoya un regard indigné, lâchant son sac pour le coup et se précipitant face à lui.

- Tu as oublié ? Tu m'avais dit que je pourrais m'installer ici si je le voulais. _And I want_ !

- _Seriously_ ? râla Arthur à qui la scène n'avait pas été très longue à revenir en mémoire. Devant l'air fermé de son amant, il reprit : Pas que je ne veux pas, mais tu…

- _I know_, le coupa l'américain, reprenant son air joyeux (et un peu idiot, de l'avis de l'anglais), c'est pour ça que je n'ai pris que ça.

« Que » ? Et il disait ça comme si c'était une évidence. Angleterre sentit ses épaules descendre d'un niveau.

- Comme ça, j'ai quelques affaires, lorsque je viendrai ici.

- Tu… repris Arthur avant d'abandonner avec un soupir.

Direction la cuisine, histoire de se faire du thé et de se calmer un peu. Il ne broncha pas lorsqu'Amérique le rejoignit et se colla à son dos mais releva une main pour la poser sur la tête de l'autre nation.

- Habiter ensemble, hein ?

- Je l'aurais fait plutôt si j'avais… enfin, j'étais sérieux ce jour-là.

Alfred n'eut aucun mal à s'imposer quelques jours et quand il repartit, il fut un peu surpris lorsqu'Arthur lui renvoya son sac. L'air d'Arthur et la rapidité avec laquelle il le quitta eut tôt fait de le renseigner. C'était son sac oui, mais pas ses affaires.

* * *

« _Puppy Love_ » est une expression désignant l'amour entre un jeune couple, ensemble depuis peu et sous-entend un amour immature, qui ne dure pas.

Mais il peut également signifier un amour d'adolescent ou de jeunesse, un amour à sens unique ou un coup de foudre.  
J'ai… Un peu mélangé ?

Merci de m'avoir lu!


	5. Gloves

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Gloves**_

_De nos jours_

Ils venaient de terminer une nouvelle réunion. Une de celles qui ne menaient à rien mais qui avaient le mérite de bien amuser la première puissance mondiale. Ce qui était beaucoup moins rigolo en revanche, c'était le carton qu'il reçu des mains de Russie. Une habitude prise depuis ce fameux épisode où son boss avait désiré faire « baisser le moral des russes ».

- Désolé camarade… Il semblerait qu'elle ait été oubliée lors de la dernière livraison, fit Ivan pour toute explication, avant de tourner les talons avec un léger geste de la main.

Mais ce n'était pas ça qui était le plus ennuyeux non. Ce fut lorsqu'il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Angleterre avant d'avoir pu s'en débarrasser ou simplement le poser dans un coin et l'oublier. Pourtant, aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! avait-il fait rapidement, au grand étonnement de l'autre nation.

- Tu as quelque chose à te reprocher ? lui avait demandé Arthur, avant de pointer son fardeau : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- _Nothing _!

Il savait qu'il n'allait pas convaincre l'Anglais ainsi. Aussi, il se détourna : la meilleure tactique restait encore d'abandonner ça dans un coin et de distraire Angleterre pour qu'il oublie tout ça. Peine perdu lorsque les bras de celui-ci passèrent autour de sa taille, l'arrêtant dans sa fuite.

- Dis-moi ce que c'est, Al.

- Ce n'est rien, répéta Amérique, rien du tout.

Peine perdue puisque le Britannique n'avait pas attendu la fin de sa tirade pour s'intéresser à son carton et commencer à l'ouvrir, malgré son exclamation indignée (« Artie ! Ça ne se fait pas ! »). Il n'eut que le temps de lever son colis au dessus de sa tête avant qu'Angleterre ait le temps de regarder à l'intérieur.

- _America_… grogna Arthur d'une voix sourde.

Mauvais ça, se dit l'Américain. Hé ! Mais c'était lui qui devrait être énervé dans l'histoire, c'était dans ses affaires que le britannique voulait mettre son nez.

- C'est personnel.

- Hm… _Fine_, ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais grand-chose à faire, fit l'Anglais avant de se détourner.

« Alors pourquoi me faire tout ce cirque ? » fut la question qui brûla les lèvres de l'Américain, alors qu'il regardait l'autre nation s'en aller, avant qu'il ne réalise.

- Ha ! Artie, attends-moi !

La réunion s'était déroulé chez lui et il avait été convenu qu'ils passeraient la soirée ensemble, chez Amérique. Arthur allait lui faire la remarque s'il devait l'attendre devant la porte, il le savait. La première chose qu'il fit une fois dans son appartement, c'est de planquer son carton dans un coin et de l'oublier. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, plus tard dans la soirée, un préservatif passa devant ses yeux, se rappelant à son bon souvenir.

Quand il se tourna vers Angleterre, responsable bien sûr, il passa par toutes les couleurs. C'était pourtant tellement prévisible, n'est ce pas ?

- « XS »… _Really_, Al ? fut tout ce que dit le Britannique.

Et alors qu'il se lançait dans des explications plus foireuses les unes que les autres (parce que non, admettre que c'était une directive stupide d'un de ses boss n'était définitivement pas possible), il se demanda ce qui était le pire : qu'Arthur ait finalement su ce qu'il voulait, ou que sa seule réaction soit un large sourire un peu trop amusé à son goût.

* * *

Gloves : les gants bien sûr.  
Mais c'est aussi un mot d'argot signifiant préservatif… Et je ne pouvais pas passer à côté de ça!

Merci de votre lecture, et à demain!


	6. Blackboard

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Blackboard**_

_De nos jours_

Il n'était pas rare que, lors de leurs réunions, ils utilisent un tableau noir pour noter leurs idées ou illustrer un propos. Ils s'en servaient également pour noter les différentes alliances entre nations, même si le sujet finissait plus souvent en débat autour de la qualité des dessins exécutés que sur le réel contenu. Mais, le tableau était toujours là, fidèle au poste et parfois lorsqu'il s'installait, quelqu'un avait déjà noté ou dessiné quelque chose. Comme au G8 d'aujourd'hui.

Ce fut Arthur qui le vit le premier. Il vira au rouge, de colère et de gêne, en voyant le dessin qui le représentait en train d'embrasser Amérique (en une position obscène, aurait dit l'Anglais si on lui avait demandé son avis). Le pire étant la petite phrase en français, tiré d'une chanson, destinée à le narguer : « Pardonnez-moi si je n'ai dans les yeux, que l'Amérique »

- _Bloody frog_ ! hurla Angleterre en s'en prenant au seul responsable possible à ses yeux.

Pays qui, loin de chercher à nier, ne fit que prendre la fuite en riant, sans se gêner de commencer à chanter la chanson citée. Sa relation avec Alfred n'était pas un secret, loin de là, ne serait-ce que parce que l'Américain, trop heureux, s'était empressé d'hurler la nouvelle au meeting qui avait suivi. Et si les petites blagues de ce genre était légion, il réagissait toujours autant à chacune d'elle. Surtout lorsqu'elles venaient de Francis.

- Vous êtes si mignon _mon lapin_, je n'ai pas pu résister, fit le français alors qu'il tournait en rond dans la salle de réunion, Angleterre toujours à ses trousses.

Autant dire que les promesses de mort de son rival lui passaient largement au-dessus.

- Et puis, avoue que cette chanson te corres… Ah !

France s'étala de tout son long par terre. S'il avait fait plus attention, peut-être aurait-il pu voir qu'Amérique était entré à son tour dans la salle et que, loin de le soutenir sur ce coup là, s'était mis en travers de son chemin pour l'arrêter. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage que le Britannique lui tombait (littéralement) dessus.

Allemagne, arrivé au même moment, ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avant de se diriger vers le tableau incriminé pour l'effacer avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Italie.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en voyant que son comparse se faisait tout petit sur son fauteuil, pas très à l'aise.

- Ve~… Je pensais que mon dessin leur ferait plaisir…

L'Italien ne vit pas le regard dépité qui se posa sur lui, trop concentré à regarder la bagarre qui se déroulait à quelques mètres. Dans son coin, Canada observait avec satisfaction les photos qu'il avait pu prendre du tableau noir, sans que personne ne le remarque, comme d'habitude. Il savait que son frère serait heureux de pouvoir mettre la main dessus, une fois la rencontre terminée, histoire de pouvoir ennuyer à son tour Angleterre.

Mais lui, il avait le droit, n'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Une seule définition possible : Tableau noir… Impossible de tricher!

Merci de m'avoir lu, et à demain j'espère.


	7. Muse

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

Ce drabble a été inspiré d'une anecdote proposé sur le tumblr usxuk Headcanon :3

* * *

_**Muse**_

_De nos jours_

- T'sais quoi Artie?

- Mh… _No, what_ ?

Les deux nations arpentaient les rues de la capitale américaine. Arthur était venu passer quelques jours auprès de lui et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le trainer à droite et à gauche. Maintenant que la nuit était tombée depuis un moment et qu'ils avaient enfin décollé du bar où le Britannique avait voulu boire un verre, ils tentaient de retrouver leur chemin jusqu'à la demeure d'Amérique.

- _I love you sooo much_… continua le plus jeune, avant de se mettre à rigoler.

L'Anglais leva les yeux au ciel, mais eut un petit sourire. Lorsqu'il mettait les pieds dans un bar, il en ressortait la plupart du temps saoul mais cette fois il n'avait pas eu le temps : Alfred n'avait eu besoin que de quelques verres pour se retrouver dans l'incapacité d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes et Angleterre devait bien reconnaître que cela l'avait impressionné.

- _I'm seriouuuus_, fit Amérique devant le manque de réponse, Même si on me proposait touuuus les hamburgers du monde, et bah j'te garderais.

- Encore heureux, grogna Arthur, pas sûr de la manière dont il devait prendre cette... déclaration ?

Parce que oui, Alfred était en train de tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'il tenait à lui. Enfin, il supposait.

- _Aaaand_… je suis prêt à manger tes scones. Touuuus tes scones, continua la jeune nation, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport ! fit froidement Angleterre, soudain agacé.

Cela eut le mérite de calmer radicalement Amérique. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et l'espace d'un instant, le Britannique se demanda s'il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurer, mais son amant ravala ses larmes. Le silence retomba entre les deux hommes et il persista jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant la porte de l'appartement de l'Américain.

- _Sorry Love_, je voulais pas t'énerver.

Devant le manque de réponse, Alfred fit la moue avant de décider qu'il allait s'y prendre d'une autre manière. Une manière qui ferait plus plaisir à Arthur. C'est à ce moment que son cerveau lui rappela qu'il y avait un groupe de musique que le Britannique aimait beaucoup (normal, puisque venant de chez lui) au point d'en écouter les chansons dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il devait d'ailleurs y avoir un CD qui trainait quelque part.

Muse ? Ouais, il lui semblait bien que c'était ce nom-là.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur Angleterre, l'immobilisant en plein milieu du salon. Il ignora les protestations de l'Anglais : à la place, il se mit à chanter (ou du moins, essayer de chanter) une des chansons d'amour de ce groupe, avec les quelques souvenirs qu'il possédait. Un air surpris se peignit sur les traits d'Arthur et, encouragé, Amérique se mit à chanter plus fort, avec plus d'entrain.

L'Anglais endura courageusement le massacre d'un de ses groupes préférés du moment, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue et l'alcool n'arrêtent Alfred et que celui s'endorme contre lui. Une fois la nation tirée jusqu'à la chambre et installée sur le lit, Angleterre se permit de souffler avant de passer une main dans les cheveux d'Amérique et de lui enlever ses lunettes.

Dire qu'il n'était pas touché par les tentatives maladroites serait faux. Mais maintenant que la seule chose qu'il entendait était la respiration calme et profonde, il regrettait de ne pas avoir profité d'être sobre pour le filmer. Histoire de garder un souvenir…

* * *

Muse : Songer/méditer…  
Mais j'ai préféré plancher sur le groupe de musique britannique du même nom.

Merci de votre lecture!


	8. Magic

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Magic**_

_De nos jours_

Angleterre franchit l'entrée de sa chambre, vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon et d'un haut de pyjama emprunté à Amérique (un peu trop grand pour lui, mais qu'importe). Celui-ci était dans la salle de bain, en train de se laver comme en attestaient les bruits d'eau. Puisqu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, Arthur fit quelques pas dans la pièce jusqu'au lit où se trouvait, en vrac, les habits d'Alfred.

- Al ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas laisser trainer tes affaires, râla immédiatement le Britannique.

Il s'empara du tas de tissu, ne serait-ce que pour l'enlever du lit et aller plier les vêtements sur la chaise à proximité par exemple. Il fut surpris lorsqu'un bruit sourd l'avertit de la chute de quelque chose. La curiosité l'emporta et il abandonna sa tache première pour se pencher et ramasser ce qui se révéla être un étui.

Il hésita à l'ouvrir. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on fouille ses affaires et il supposait qu'il en était de même pour l'Américain. Même si, parfois, il ne se gênait pas.

- _What's wrong ?_ fit la voix d'Alfred derrière lui. L'autre nation ne tarda pas à se coller à son dos, avant de lâcher un « Ah » amusé, en voyant ce qu'il tenait.

Il se désintéressa immédiatement de la situation, s'éloignant pour finir de se sécher et enfiler son bas de pyjama. Angleterre pris ça comme un accord et ses doigts ne furent pas long à ouvrir l'étui pour révéler un jeu de carte pas vraiment classique. Il s'assit sur le lit, prenant le temps d'observer les illustrations. Bientôt le matelas à côté de lui s'affaissa et Amérique prit place derrière lui, ses bras se glissant de chaque côté de la taille. Il tenait un nouveau jeu.

- T'veux jouer avec moi ? J't'explique les règles.

- Je t'écoute… fit le Britannique, à voix basse.

Demi-mensonge. S'il écouta bien la voix calme d'Alfred alors qu'il manipulait les cartes avec précaution, leur sens lui échappa totalement. Il retint juste que le jeu se nommait Magic (… Il lui semblait ?) Mais les dessins qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux lui paraissaient bien plus intéressants sur le moment que les règles.

Bientôt la voix d'Alfred s'éteignit et le visage de la jeune nation vint se caler contre son cou. Il venait de comprendre qu'il parlait plus ou moins dans le vide et il passa au plan B : coincer Angleterre dans une étreinte et attendre le bon vouloir de celui-ci.

- Rappelle-moi le nom, _Love_ ? ronronna soudain Arthur.

Amérique eut un gros sourire et s'exécuta de bon cœur. Ce genre de question était bon signe, cela voulait dire que le Britannique était intéressé et peut-être décidé à en savoir davantage. S'il avait su, il lui aurait collé ses cartes sous le nez depuis bien longtemps.

En même temps il aurait dû se douter, que les licornes et autres créatures fantastiques seraient un point en sa faveur.

* * *

Magic : … pas 36 définitions possible : magie/magique.  
Et je me suis dit que me pencher sur la magie d'Arthur serait trop facile… Alors autant se pencher sur le jeu de carte américain!

Merci de m'avoir lu!


	9. Clean

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Clean**_

_De nos jours_

Après quelques temps passés ensembles, ils en étaient venus à une sorte d'accord tacite, qui s'était noué naturellement entre eux : ils passaient la moitié de l'année en Angleterre (l'été et l'automne, en général) et l'autre en Amérique. Le problème, c'est que passer six mois loin de chez soi avait un petit inconvénient : la poussière et l'odeur de renfermé qui avait tendance à vous prendre à la gorge au premier pas fait dans le hall d'entrée et ce, que ce soit chez l'un ou chez l'autre.

Partir chez l'autre, c'était toujours avec une légère réticence à l'idée du boulot qui les attendrait le premier jour. Du coup, la première chose qu'ils s'empressaient de faire et d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres et de s'emparer des chiffons. Une tache assez pénible qu'ils tentaient d'alléger le plus possible.

- Hey ! Artie !

Angleterre tourna la tête vers, juste pour se recevoir un nuage de poussière dans la figure. Il se mit à râler et à tousser alors qu'Amérique éclatait de rire. Il venait probablement de souffler sur le haut du meuble qui se trouvait à côté d'eux. C'était ce genre de chose dont il était question : finir dans un état lamentable, uniquement parce qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se chamailler qu'à réellement nettoyer la maison ou l'appartement.

- Ah, désolé, gloussa Alfred alors qu'il le rejoignait et passait le plumeau sur son visage pour enlever la poussière qui s'y trouvait.

- Tu es en train de ruiner mon travail, bloody idiot ! siffla Arthur, répondant par un coup de balai sur la hanche.

Il n'avait pas frappé très fort mais l'autre jeune homme ne semblait pas de cet avis. Il leva les yeux au ciel alors que la jeune nation faisait mine d'agoniser et il le regarda faire, appuyé sur l'arme du crime.

- Evite de t'écrouler par terre, Love. Tu salirais tes vêtements, fit-il d'une voix plus douce, alors qu'Amérique tombait à genoux.

- Aw, _you're so mean_ ! protesta Alfred en se redressant aussi vite.

Mais Angleterre s'était déjà détourné pour reprendre et terminer sa tâche. Le petit sourire qu'il arborait le trahissait. Raison qui poussa Amérique à ne pas se décourager et le poursuivre, venant taquiner sa joue et sa nuque avec les plumes de son arme. Quand il vit Arthur bondir et frissonner, il sut qu'il avait gagné et il n'eut que le temps de se retourner pour fuir le coup vengeur qui manqua de toucher son crâne.

- _Americaaa_… siffla le Britannique, sans pour autant chercher à la poursuivre.

Alfred reviendrait dans quelques minutes pour recommencer son petit jeu.

Résultat des courses ?

Comme à chaque fois : il avait fini sous la douche, à regarder l'eau devenir noire à cause de toute les saletés et à passer de longues minutes à se frotter pour être certain d'avoir tout enlevé. Puis ils s'effondreraient sur le canapé, devant un programme quelconque de la télévision jusqu'à s'endormir devant, serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

Clean : le sens global est nettoyer. J'ai hésité à parler de la fameuse pièce ou Amérique entrepose tout ce qui est antécédent à sa révolution, mais je ne peux pas vraiment faire de fluff avec ça.

Bref, merci de m'avoir lu et je vous dis à demain!


	10. Secret

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Secret**_

_De nos jours_

- Vous avez l'air de bonne humeur, Amérique-san, fit Japon, avec un léger sourire.

Alfred répondit d'un mouvement de la tête, avant de reprendre sa marche. Son regard pétillant parlait pour lui de toute façon.

- Ravi de te voir aussi joyeux, camarade, glissa à son tour Russie lorsqu'il passa à côté de lui.

- Yeah, et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça, répondit l'Américain alors qu'Ivan se mettait à rire doucement.

- Est-ce que par hasard, ça aurait un rapport avec notre cher Angleterre ? demanda France qui l'arrêta au passage, d'un bras passé au travers des épaules.

- Peut-être, concéda Amérique, mutin.

Il n'aurait pas dû répondre ça. Il s'attira immédiatement la curiosité de l'autre nation mais qu'importe. Joueur, il se fit un malin plaisir à garder le silence où à donner des indices qui n'en étaient pas vraiment. Il doutait qu'Arthur apprécie qu'il révèle quoique ce soit et tant pis si les autres interprétaient mal ce qu'ils feraient pendant cette soirée… cette nuit. Même s'il y avait un risque qu'on lui reparle de ça plus tard.

- Tu permets, frog ? fit soudain la voix du Britannique, qui le tira de l'étreinte de Francis au passage.

France leva les mains en signe de paix avant de s'éloigner en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Amérique passa outre le regard interrogateur de son amant et l'entraina à sa suite, jusqu'à son appartement où ils pourraient se détendre et se reposer. Profiter. Après tout, cette soirée était un peu spéciale. Sans attendre, il ferma les volets histoire de rester dans le noir. Une pile de DVD prit place sur la table basse, devant son écran, bientôt suivit d'une pizza et autre _junk food_. Une des rares fois où Arthur acceptait volontiers d'en avaler.

Maintenant qu'il était assis en tailleur sur le canapé, une couverture sur les épaules et le premier film enfoncé dans le lecteur, il attendait que l'Anglais le rejoigne. Des classiques qu'ils aimaient l'un comme l'autre. Un marathon cinématographique qui était désormais devenu une habitude entre eux.

- _America _?

Alfred ouvrit grand les bras, permettant à Angleterre de s'asseoir entre ses jambes et de se coller à lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, la couverture les enveloppaient tous les deux et le premier film débutait. C'était un peu par hasard s'il avait découvert que, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en dire, le Britannique aimait ces classiques. Parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment pu nier lorsqu'il était tombé sur la plupart des films que l'Américain s'était fait un plaisir de lui mettre sous le nez.

Et même si Arthur semblait toujours être un peu hésitant au début, il finissait toujours par se mettre à chanter avec autant d'entrain que lui. Des chansons qu'il connaissait visiblement _par cœur_.

Et c'était leur petit secret, leur plaisir.

* * *

Secret : là non plus pas grand-chose de possible à faire pour contourner le mot.  
J'avoue que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce drabble, lourd, et qui me frustre. Mais j'ai beau tourner le problème dans tous les sens, je ne trouve rien qui me convienne. En espérant que cela vous ait plu tout de même.


	11. Superstition

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

- J'ai le droit de râler contre les mots atroces que l'on m'inflige? Comment ça non?

* * *

_**Superstition**_

_De nos jours_

Angleterre était en train de boire son thé lorsque ses fées étaient venues le voir, joyeuses, heureuses de leur trouvaille qu'elles étaient venues lui offrir. Maintenant il se retrouvait avec un trèfle à cinq feuilles dans la main, à tenter de trouver où le mettre. Après tout, si quatre feuilles étaient un signe de bonheur, cinq était le présage qu'une importante fortune était sur le point de vous tomber dessus. Pour la personne qui le recevait du moins.

Bah, pas qu'il croyait à toutes ces superstitions, mais un cadeau était un cadeau et comme tous les autres, il comptait bien le conserver aussi longtemps que possible. Peut être un herbier ? Il y mettrait aussi toutes les fleurs qu'Alfred lui offrait à l'occasion.

Arthur déposa le végétal à côté de sa tasse, les abandonnant quelques minutes, le temps pour lui d'aller chercher un cahier vierge qui conviendrait pour son petit projet.

Lorsqu'il redescendit (son bureau se situant à l'étage de sa demeure) ce fut pour trouver Amérique sur le point de mettre le trèfle dans la poubelle la plus proche. Ce fut un miracle qu'il parvint à l'en empêcher et si l'envie de s'énerver fut extrêmement tentante, il tenta de se maîtriser en voyant l'air mal à l'aise de l'autre nation.

- Tu ne devrais pas le garder, fit Alfred, alors que le trèfle disparaissait de ses mains.

- _Why _?

- Parce que… hm… Parce que…

L'Américain semblait hésiter à donner sa réponse. Peut-être pensait-il qu'Angleterre allait mal le prendre.

- Il va falloir trouver mieux si tu veux que je me sépare de ce cadeau.

- Cadeau ? De qui ?

- _Fairies_… fit simplement Arthur, en haussant les épaules.

- … _Seriously Arthur, who_ ?

En temps normal, la légère jalousie qui perçait dans la voix d'Amérique l'aurait amusé. Là, elle ne l'énerva que davantage et les deux hommes se mirent à se disputer. Pour un simple végétal de quelques centimètres de hauteur.

- See ? Jette ça avant que ça n'empire ! fit brutalement Alfred devant le ridicule de la situation.

- _Damnit Al_…

- Les trèfles à cinq feuilles, ça n'apportent que le malheur.

Silence. Le Britannique sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de quelques centimètres à cette révélation, que l'autre nation semblait prendre très au sérieux. Son regard se posa sur le trèfle (abîmé par leur dispute et la délicatesse d'Amérique) puis il soupira avant de relever sa main pour enlever, doucement, une des pétales de la plante.

- Voila, comme ça il n'y en a plus que 4. Ça te va ?

- _I… guess…_ fit l'américain, avant de retrouver son sourire : « _Thanks Artie_ »

Angleterre leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il mettait enfin le trèfle en sécurité entre deux pages. Bientôt, la jeune nation vint quémander son attention, refusant de le lâcher pour le reste de la journée. « Afin d'être sûr » avait-il dit. S'il avait été plus attentif, il se serait rendu compte que, quoi qu'il puisse en dire, ce trèfle là lui avait porté bonheur. Arthur en était maintenant persuadé.

* * *

Superstition…  
De toute, j'ai choisis le trèfle : si celui à 4 feuilles porte bonheur un peu partout, celui à 5 en revanche… Est signe que vous allez gagner au loto chez les anglais alors qu'il porte malheur aux Etats-Unis.


	12. Fantasy

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Fantasy**_

_De nos jours_

Amérique s'agenouilla dans l'herbe, devant une large gamelle, y versant le contenu d'un sac. De la nourriture pour chevaux, il supposait que c'était ce qu'il fallait. Il n'avait jamais eu de signe qui lui indique le contraire de toute manière.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la voix d'Angleterre derrière lui.

Il se redressa d'un bond, observant l'autre nation qui avait croisés ses bras sur son torse et ne semblait pas très à l'aise. Quelque part il pouvait le comprendre : Alfred avait tenu à revenir dans la maison qu'il occupait encore de temps en temps, celle dans laquelle il avait grandi. Pleine de souvenirs, et pas forcément des bons, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

- Je nourris Charlie, commença l'Américain avant de continuer, devant l'air interrogateur d'Arthur : « La licorne que tu m'as… offerte. »

Il avait abandonné l'idée de trouver un nouveau mensonge pour cacher ce genre de petites choses gênantes qu'Arthur finissait toujours par trouver de toute façon. Sauf sa remise dont il tenait le Britannique éloigné coûte que coûte.

- J'espère que je m'en occupe comme il faut, souffla-t-il à l'intention de l'autre nation.

Après tout, difficile de s'occuper d'une créature qu'on ne voyait pas. Il avait cru qu'Angleterre se moquait de lui au début : le collier qui volait tout seul dans les airs ne l'avait pas rassuré et il était sûr qu'il y avait un truc là-dessous. Sauf qu'Arthur semblait vraiment y croire et que c'était un cadeau, alors…

- Ne t'inquiète pas trop à ce sujet, sourit l'anglais, regardant un point quelconque devant eux.

- Tu vas me dire qu'elle est face à moi ? fit Alfred, perplexe.

- Presque. Et elle a l'air en bonne santé.

Amérique se redressa. Devant lui, il n'y avait que du vide bien sûr.

- A l'air ? fit la jeune nation, faussement indignée : « _I do my best !_ »

- Je n'en doute pas, _Love_… fit Angleterre en mettant les mains devant lui, alors que l'américain se plantait face à lui.

- Et pour me remercier elle mange mes chaussettes !

Le jeune homme gonfla les joues alors que le Britannique l'observait, interdit, avant de se détendre. D'accord, il venait de comprendre que son amant plaisantait et, avec un léger sourire, utilisa ses index pour enlever l'air de la bouche de son compagnon et pouvoir déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- _I'm sorry for you_, fit-il simplement.

Amérique leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe, avant de dépasser l'anglais et rentrer. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire de toute façon. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arthur le rejoignait.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle se plaisait beaucoup ici, fit distraitement le Britannique, alors qu'il le rejoignait.

- Artie…

- Et que la prochaine fois, elle aimerait que tu lui donnes de l'ananas.

Pour le coup, Alfred s'indigna, oubliant l'espace d'un instant qu'il ne croyait pas à tout ça. Cette foutue bestiole avait des exigences en plus ? Mais ses protestations tombèrent lorsque le rire bas d'Angleterre parvint à ses oreilles. Il se contenta de soupirer.

Foutue Licorne rose invisible…

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté des créatures magiques d'Arthur, notamment la fameuse licorne qu'il a offerte à Amérique pour son 200ème anniversaire.

(/ / hetalia . livejournal (point) com / 11169953 . html (... Merci FFnet et la galère pour mettre un lien))

Pour le prénom de « Charlie », il vient de la série de vidéos « _Charlie the Unicorn_ », dont je cherche toujours à en comprendre le sens.

Quand à la licorne rose invisible… L'animal est à l'origine des disparitions de chaussettes, à la couleur rose qui apparait lorsque vous faites votre lessive et sa nourriture préférée est la pizza à l'ananas. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

Je ne précise pas que ces deux références sont d'origines Américaines ;]


	13. Test

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Wilwy pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Test**_

_De nos jours_

On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient malheureux dans leur relation. Cependant une chose était certaine : c'était qu'ils continuaient de se disputer aussi souvent qu'avant, voire même plus, maintenant qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Des remarques sur les petites manies de l'un ou de l'autre qui prenaient trop d'ampleur (merci leur fierté et leur volonté d'avoir le dernier mot).

Ils avaient finalement décidé, d'un commun accord, de tenter de changer ça. De prendre sur eux et de tenter de gommer leur travers, histoire de pouvoir passer une journée tranquille. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça avait mal commencé. La liste qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement adressée avec les petits défauts insupportables les avait faits bondir plus d'une fois :

- Je ne suis pas un gamin Artie ! s'était indigné Amérique.

- C'est pas l'impression que tu donnes, avait répondu impitoyablement le Britannique.

Argument que la jeune nation avait retourné contre son lanceur, lorsqu'Angleterre protesta sur le fait qu'il « vivait dans le passé ». Le gros silence et le regard noir qui avaient suivit cette petite séance avaient été lourds de sens. D'ailleurs, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés de tout l'après-midi, avalant difficilement ces critiques, sans doute.

Et puis ils s'étaient décidés. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une journée, une seule. Pendant laquelle Arthur avait tenté d'être plus souriant, plus ouvert et Amérique plus sérieux, plus calme. Au final, ils avaient passé la majeure partie de leur temps devant la télévision, allongés l'un sur l'autre à enchaîner les conversations bateaux.

- _Awkward_… avait finit par gémir l'Anglais, en se redressant.

- Artie ?

- Tout ceci est ridicule.

Il n'était même pas question de profiter du calme et du changement. C'était juste impossible, tellement ils étaient crispés, trop occupés à ne pas se laisser aller ou à faire un pas de travers et si la perspective d'un Alfred mature lui plaisait beaucoup… Pas aussi longtemps.

- Plus jamais, siffla Angleterre à Amérique qui venait de se relever à son tour.

L'américain se mit à rire et vint embrasser la tempe de l'autre nation.

- Moi j'ai trouvé l'expérience intéressante, sourit-il.

- Le contraire m'aurait étonné… grogna immédiatement Arthur.

- Hé !

Amérique fit la moue avant de refermer ses bras sur Angleterre, décidé à lui faire oublier cette désastreuse journée. Même si cette tentative s'était soldée par un échec… peut-être pourrait-il trouver une alternative comme échanger leurs comportements pour une journée par exemple. Ça lui semblait une bonne idée.

* * *

Plus court que d'habitude, moins inspiré aussi. Je crois que ça se voit…

Test: Essayer, tenter...  
En anglais, cela peut également correspondre à un examen (scolaire). Mais le Gakuen!verse d'Hetalia m'inspire encore moins je crois xD

Merci de m'avoir lu ;] et à demain!


	14. Tease

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Leikkona pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Tease**_

_De nos jours_

France était un pays extrêmement tactile. Tous ceux qui le côtoyaient pouvaient en attester : si on passait outre le fait qu'il avait tendance à se rapprocher des gens avec qui il discutait, il n'était pas rare que les mains de la nation remontent pour se poser sur le bras ou l'épaule de son interlocuteur. Ce fait était d'autant plus marqué lorsque c'était Angleterre.

Déjà parce que le Britannique n'aimait pas ça (même s'il ne disait rien, le regard assassin parlait pour lui) et surtout parce qu'il avait bien compris que c'était un des moyens les plus efficaces pour taquiner le couple. Aussi lorsque l'envie le prenait, il passait un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur ou d'Alfred pour les charrier un peu.

L'Anglais ne disait rien. Son éternel rival _savait_ que ce n'était rien de méchant et il ne voulait pas lui faire le plaisir de s'énerver pour si peu. C'était ce que Francis cherchait, après tout. L'Américain par contre…

- _Stupid Frog_… arrête ça, fit Arthur alors que son cou se faisait encercler par France.

- De mauvaise humeur, Angleterre ? s'amusa l'autre nation.

Un regard noir lui répondit, avant que l'autre homme ne cherche à se défaire de son étreinte, sans succès. Le mécontentement fit place à une légère inquiétude alors que le regard émeraude glissait vers Amérique, quelques mètres plus loin, en train de parler avec Canada. Nul besoin de suivre son regard pour savoir que la jeune nation, malgré sa discussion, les observait.

- Ne me dit pas qu'il est jaloux ? devina Francis.

- _He is,_ et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai éviter qu'il me fasse la réflexion, grogna son captif.

France resserra son étreinte plutôt que de le relâcher, contraignant Arthur à se pencher un peu en avant alors qu'il se retrouvait proche, trop proche, de l'autre nation. Il se mit à jurer dans sa langue.

- Voyons mon lapin, tu me dois bien ça, non ? Après t'en être pris à moi sans raison, souffla le français, en souvenir de ce qui s'était passé avec le tableau noir, quelques temps auparavant.

Angleterre siffla son mécontentement avant de tourner la tête, touché.

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues… fit le Britannique, excédé.

- Tu me remercieras plus tard, sourit son rival.

Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu Amérique saluer son frère avant d'avancer dans leur direction. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé à leur hauteur qu'il défit son emprise pour pousser Arthur, déséquilibré, dans les bras d'Alfred et couper court à tout début de dispute.

Les bras de la jeune nation se refermèrent autour du Britannique qui se mit à râler de plus belle, trouvant cette démonstration de possessivité ridicule. France ne put qu'approuver, bien qu'il préféra rigoler de l'attitude hostile de l'Américain à son égard alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Un jour peut-être, se dit-il alors qu'il venait embrasser Canada sur la tempe, peut-être avouerait-il que cette jalousie était d'autant plus ridicule qu'il n'était plus célibataire, lui aussi.

* * *

Tease : Allumer (au sens figuré) mais il a surtout le sens de Taquiner, plaisanter.

France était parfait pour ce rôle.


	15. Storm

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Leikkona pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Storm**_

_De nos jours_

Amérique lui avait avoué s'être sentit un peu barbouillé ses derniers jours. Quelque chose l'ennuyait un peu, mais rien qui ne puisse l'empêcher de profiter de ses journées et d'Arthur. Mais Angleterre avait commencé à s'inquiéter lorsque, durant un de leurs discussions, Alfred s'était arrêté net et avait dangereusement pâlit. Ce n'était pas bon signe bien sûr : une nation qui n'allait pas bien signifiait qu'il se passait quelque chose sur son territoire.

Il avait réussi à convaincre la jeune nation d'aller s'allonger, à défaut de retourner sur ses terres comme il désirait le faire au départ. Le laisser partir était hors de question : ce n'était pas tant pour lui que pour Arthur qui se ferait un sang d'encre. S'il pouvait comprendre (toutes les nations étaient ainsi), ce n'était pas comme si Amérique pouvait y changer quelque chose.

Katrina. C'était le nom de la tornade qui était actuellement en train de ravager principalement la Nouvelle-Orléans et la Louisiane. C'était le nom de la douleur lancinante d'Alfred. Un mauvais moment à passer en attendant que l'ouragan se calme de lui-même.

Il ne restait plus pour le Britannique que de trouver le moyen de gérer le « mauvais malade » que pouvait être Amérique. Du moins c'est ce qu'Angleterre cru dans un premier temps car dans la réalité, la jeune nation se montra étrangement calme… et étrangement câlin également.

- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? souffla l'anglais, alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit.

Alfred se redressa. Pour toute réponse il passa ses bras autour de la taille et colla son nez contre le torse de l'autre homme, ce qui fut interprété comme un « non ». Angleterre soupira alors que sa main glissait dans les mèches blondes d'Amérique. Le corps contre lui se détendit et ajusta sa position pour être plus à l'aise, plus confortable et pouvoir profiter davantage des attentions qui lui étaient données.

-_ I don't understand_… Elle s'est pourtant arrêtée, grommela Arthur.

Huit jours pendant lesquels Katrina avait traversé plusieurs états et fait pas mal de morts et de disparus. Mais maintenant, et malgré les dégâts, Alfred aurait dût reprendre une activité plus ordinaire.

- _Well_… J'ai encore une sensation désagréable… Mais je n'ai plus mal, confirma l'américain, après un temps d'hésitation.

Silence. Si Alfred tenta de déposer un baiser dans le cou d'Arthur, il se fit repousser.

- Et donc, ça t'amuse de me laisser m'inquiéter ? fit froidement l'autre nation.

- Pas du tout, protesta faiblement Amérique, avant de détourner la tête.

Mieux, il rentra la tête dans les épaules quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Angleterre lui faisait comprendre ce qu'il pensait de la chose. Il laissa l'orage passer : il ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand-chose d'autre même si, tout ce qu'il voulait au final, c'était juste profiter un peu plus de l'attention exclusive d'Arthur.

Peut-être en demandant gentiment ? Après avoir attendu un peu. Peut-être.

* * *

Storm : l'orage, la tempête/tempêter, si employé comme verbe. Et on peut également le traduire par assaut (Stormtrooper… J'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose avec Star Wars…)


	16. Strawberries

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Leikkona pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Strawberries**_

_De nos jours_

Lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la réunion, Amérique s'était éclipsé en disant qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard et qu'il n'avait qu'à partir devant. Perplexe, Angleterre n'avait pourtant pas cherché à comprendre et l'avait simplement regardé disparaître à toute allure. Ce fut en début de soirée qu'il le retrouva, visiblement plus que satisfait.

Alfred s'installa sur le canapé, à côté d'Arthur, qui laissa tomber sa broderie pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le Britannique ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir à moitié lorsqu'une odeur sucrée lui parvint.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir où tu étais ? demanda finalement l'anglais, sans bouger.

- J'ai fais un crochet par… le Yorkshire, fit Amérique, un peu gêné.

Angleterre fronça les sourcils, cherchant à deviner ce qui avait bien pu intéresser autant l'autre nation pour le contraindre de faire un tel détour… Quand on savait que leur conférence s'était déroulée sur le sol français. Et puis Amérique passa ses bras autour de lui et l'attira plus près encore : le parfum sucré vint de nouveau chatouiller ses narines, lui apportant un semblant de réponse.

- Haribo ? sourit-il.

Il n'y avait qu'Alfred pour trouver indispensable d'aller se réapprovisionner en bonbons directement à l'usine. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il devait probablement y avoir des sacs de plusieurs kilos laissés dans l'entrée, histoire de refaire les réserves de sucre pour les prochains mois. Avec quelques sachets plus petits qu'il dévorerait d'ici les prochains jours.

- J'y peux rien si je n'en trouve pas chez moi, fit l'américain pour toute explication. Mais t'en fais pas Artie, j'ai aussi pensé à toi.

Le regard vert se posa sur la boite en plastique qui venait de trouver sa place sur ses genoux, remplie de _Giant Strawbs_. Un de ses préférés. Oh, si Alfred le prenait par les sentiments…

- _Thanks_… souffla-t-il alors qu'il portait une sucrerie à la bouche.

Quelques unes seulement. Parce qu'Angleterre savait que son amour du sucre ferait qu'il aurait du mal à s'arrêter dans le cas contraire. Déjà que la tentation de laisser ses doigts trainer près de la boite laissée ouverte sur la table basse était grande…

Aussi, lorsqu'Amérique lui demanda son aide pour déplacer ses réserves nouvellement acquises, il accepta de bon cœur, se disant que cela l'aiderait sûrement à se concentrer sur autre chose.

Alfred lui proposa de les mettre dans la chambre, pour les quelques jours qui les séparaient de leur retour aux Etats-Unis. « Pour être sûr de ne pas les oublier ». Arthur parvint à le faire changer d'avis et à les entreposer dans une pièce inutilisée.

Heureusement pour eux d'ailleurs.

Ils avaient beau aimer le sucre, l'un comme l'autre… Mais l'odeur qui embauma la maison pendant les jours qui suivirent furent tout simplement atroce à supporter.

- Plus jamais… gémit l'Américain alors qu'il venait s'installer à une fenêtre, grande ouverte, à côté du Britannique.

Angleterre ne dit rien mais esquissa un sourire alors qu'il tapotait le dos de l'autre homme. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air.

* * *

La fraise. "Strawberry" est un mot qui a aussi une très forte connotation sexuelle... Que je vais maintenant essayer d'oublier.

Merci de m'avoir lu et à demain!


	17. Weapon

**Bittersweet Romance**

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter et les rendre sans même les abîmer !

**Couple :**America x England

**Note :**

- Merci à Leikkona pour la bêta!

- Je m'excuse par avance si les personnages sont OoC. Je tente de l'éviter à tout prix, mais malheureusement je ne maîtrise encore pas bien les persos!

- Il n'y a aucun ordre chronologique pour les drabbles. Cela sera précisé au début.

* * *

_**Weapon**_

_De nos jours_

Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait commencé. Angleterre n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un du matin, bien au contraire. Lui était de ceux qui aimaient paresser le plus longtemps possible au lit, profiter de la chaleur et du confort jusqu'à la dernière minute, quitte à courir partout ensuite pour éviter d'être en retard.

Quand à Alfred… c'était presque l'inverse. Lui était réveillé au plus tard à neuf heures, il lui était impossible d'espérer se rendormir ou profiter spécialement du calme. C'était pour ça que la plupart du temps Arthur se réveillait à cause de l'odeur du petit déjeuner. Sauf que cette fois, probablement d'humeur plus câline, il s'était collé au Britannique et avait laissé ses doigts glisser sur la taille et les hanches.

Angleterre n'avait pu avoir d'autre réaction que de bondir et tenter de se soustraire à la sensation. Loin de s'en offusquer, Amérique s'était mis à rire.

- Chatouilleux Artie ?

- P… Pas du tout, tu m'as juste surpris, idiot.

N'y croyant pas une seconde, l'américain avait tenté de recommencer pour avoir confirmation de ses dires. Face à une telle menace, Arthur s'était emparé de la première chose à portée de ses mains, son oreiller donc, et s'en était servi pour repousser l'envahisseur. Alfred n'avait pas été très long à s'emparer du sien, juste à côté, pour riposter.

Malgré son désavantage (il était coincé entre le matelas et l'Américain, ce qui laissait peu de marge manœuvre) il lutta comme il put jusqu'à parvenir à coller son coussin contre le visage de la jeune nation et de le repousser à bout de bras. Peine perdue lorsque la sensation légère revint sur ses flancs.

- Al… _Don't_… ! tenta d'articuler Angleterre, alors que la seule chose qui aurait pu lui servir de bouclier fut envoyée au loin.

Il résista aussi longtemps que possible mais finit par éclater de rire, toute force ayant déserté son corps, et lorsqu'Alfred s'arrêta enfin, il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour réussir à se calmer.

- _Unfair_… souffla-t-il en foudroyant Amérique du regard. Ses bras se croisèrent autour du ventre, en une maigre protection pour un éventuel second assaut.

- _Sorry_, sourit l'autre homme en venant l'embrasser légèrement pour l'excuser.

Arthur haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas, profitant des attentions et des baisers d'Alfred jusqu'au moment où il se libéra de l'étreinte pour se lever. Impossible de profiter dans ces conditions, n'est ce pas ?

- Pour la peine, _je_ m'occupe du petit-déjeuner, fit-il avant de disparaitre de la chambre, laissant l'américain assis sur leur lit.

- … _Unfair_ ! s'exclama celui-ci, avec une adorable moue boudeuse qu'il ne vit pas.

Il tenta bien de l'arrêter, de tenter de le convaincre qu'il se débrouillerait bien et qu'il n'était pas obligé de cuisiner de si bon matin. Mais Arthur s'entêta et, coincé devant l'assiette, il mangea, non sans rechigner.

* * *

Weapon : Arme. Un terme trop vague.

Merci de m'avoir lu!


End file.
